The Rising of the Darkness
by FelicityPendragon
Summary: Eliana was woken from an eternal slumber by an evil Morgana but when she is asked to help kill Arthur, she refuses. Eliana travels to Camelot and finds a kingdom where magic is banned and she feels a deep attraction to a young man named Merlin. My first Fan Fiction so please review!
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1

Eliana felt the strong magic before she was even fully conscious as it enveloped her as she lay on a cold stone table in the middle of a dark cave. Careful to keep a magical shield around her, she opened her eyes and looked at the witch who had woken her from her eternal sleep. The witch had dark hair which was tangled and laced with green and her clothes were ripped but Eliana knew that this woman was once beautiful.

Sitting up warily, she stretched her weary body and winced as her muscles stretched for the first time in centuries since she had enchanted herself to the sleep that would be the closest she would ever get to death. She watched the witch who smiled at her but it was not kind, it was a smirk that led Eliana to feel that this woman did not have pure intentions.

'My name is Morgana.' The witch said her voice dark and filled with an anger that would never be gone. 'I have woken you to ask for the help you promise to provide. I ask you to help me stop the persecution of our kind and return magic to Camelot.' Eliana was shocked at Morgana's words. How had magic been removed from this land that was flourishing under its influence when she had left?

'In what way do you intend to do this?' Eliana asked. Her voice was weak and raspy from a lack of water but she was determined to find out what was happening. She didn't trust the witch but if this was true then something must be done to stop it.

'I intend for you to kill Arthur Pendragon so that I can take my rightful place as Queen and allow magic back to the land.' Eliana sighed inwardly. She would not help this woman, she could see into her soul and saw the evil that resided in her heart, an evil so deeply ingrained that she doubted anyone could change her heart to good.

'You intend to kill this Arthur Pendragon but how do you know that this will be best for the land? People taken over by war will not trust the conqueror and there will be turmoil and dark magic will be rife. Not magic that can be used for good. I will not help you in this quest Morgana for it is doomed.'

'How dare you defy my will? I have awoken you and you will do as I ask or I will kill you!' Morgana screeched.

'I would love to see you try, Morgana, but even I cannot kill myself and I have power a thousand times greater than the tricks you have mastered.'

Eliana rose from the table and swung herself onto the ground and stood on her weak legs, needing food and water before she would be able to get back to her full strength. She felt Morgana move behind her before she felt the magic, allowing her to raise a shield around herself, deflecting the power as if it was an irritating insect. Eliana spun around, anger engulfing her being. She allowed a fraction of her power out and her eyes blazed gold for the first time in years, Morgana flying back against the cave which cracked with the force and she slumped to the ground.

Eliana allowed herself one smirk before walking out of the cave and into the harsh sunlight. She kept to the shade as much as possible as her eyes adjusted to the light from her sleep that she had hoped to never be woken from. She mourned her mortal life where a spear or a disease could have ended her misery but her magic kept her alive, thriving even against the worst of odds. She shook herself, not wanting to wallow when she had more important matters to attend to. She was now bound to help the man that Morgana had wanted to kill, knowing that if she was the darkness, he must be the light for this kingdom although she would also do anything to return the forbidden magic.

As she made her way north, to where she knew Camelot was, thanking Morgana for informing her of the ban for she would not have realised when in her time, magic was integral to life. People were cured from battle wounds and illness using magic. It was used to help kings win wars and beasts were destroyed. Camelot itself had been built using powerful magic, she remembered Sigan moulding stone and strengthening pillars when she watched in awe as a child with little control over her own powers. She wasn't stupid though, she knew magic could be dangerous and could corrupt but so many were taught to be good by other magicians, without others, magic had a stronger ties to darkness.

Hearing water, Eliana made her way over towards the sound, suddenly feeling her bodily weakness and decided to look out for any animals that she could eat. She would camp by the water tonight and head towards Camelot tomorrow, knowing that it should only be a day's walk, even if the forest had become unrecognisable. She squeezed through gaps in large trees as old as her as she struggled to get to the water that she was now desperately craving but stopped at the sound of breaking twigs. She listened for the noise again but when it didn't come she cursed herself, she must have scared away the animal with her noise. She would have to be quieter if she wanted to eat at any point that night.

She finally squeezed through the last of the trees and realised that getting to the stream would be hard as she was standing about 30 metres above it as the water had made a deep crevice in the land although on the other side, the land only sloped slightly. She would have to find a way to get to the other side to make camp close enough to the water. She looked around and listened carefully to the noises of the forest and, deciding that no one was around, levitated herself quickly over to the other side before once again glancing around to make sure no one had seen.

It felt so strange to have to hide her magic. It was such a natural extension of her being and she felt sorry for the people who had been killed and hurt for something that was as natural as breathing and could be used to do so much good. She hoped that when she came to Camelot, she would find a King who was open minded enough to see the good in magic and not just the bad that had been shown by black magic, caused by people like Morgana.

She found a spot on the ground that was soft enough to allow sleep and wasn't wet from the water as she had no blankets to sleep on. After she was comfortable, she found a stone and shaped it into a crude bowl to collect water from the small stream which she promptly gulped down followed by three more bowls. Feeling stronger, she decided that food was in order and moved away from her campsite and into the woods that were thinner on this side of the stream, making hunting easier as she could more and see better.

She stood up to leave but realised that if she was caught with food, she would have to have an explanation as to how she killed it without weapons. She sat back down on the ground, ignoring her stomach's growls and set about making a simple bow and a few arrows with magic to quicken the process but while keeping an eye on the forest to ensure there were no knights or villagers around. Proud of her bow, she stood up and grabbed the less skilfully crafted arrows and set off into the woods in search of a rabbit or squirrel that would feed her for the night and provide a bit left for tomorrow on her journey to Camelot.

She walked for about fifteen minutes before she sensed movement to her left and she clambered into the closest tree to provide a better vantage point but she couldn't see anything in the area. She sighed, disappointed but she heard another rustle and turned slightly to see where it came from. Still she couldn't see it but she sent out her senses and knew that there was something out about 200 yards and so, trusting her instincts, notched an arrow and let it loose. She heard a yelp and stood still. That had sounded decidedly human. Damn, she thought, this isn't going to end well. A second later, an arrow buried itself into her right arm, causing her to let out a muffled scream and drop her bow.

The next thing she saw was a mass of red cloaks and men mounted on horses, one held a crossbow that had obviously been used to shoot her and one of them had an arrow buried in his thigh and a very angry look on his face. The blonde one got off his horse first followed by the other men, all of whom had darker hair. There were six knights in total and one man who must have been a servant as he didn't wear the red cloak and chain mail that the others did.

The blonde one stepped towards her and she stepped away but after a few steps, she was backed against a tree and unable to use her magic to get out the situation. The blonde knight moved closer to her and stopped about two steps in front of her.

'You are under arrest for attacking a knight of Camelot.' He said and grabbed her arms and tied them with a rope that she could easily get out of if she needed to. She didn't resist but had no intention of being put in the dungeons at Camelot. She would have to find a way to explain.

'Hang on.' She said, wanting them to see her as a friend and not an enemy. 'I didn't attack him intentionally. I was hunting and I thought that there was a rabbit so I let a shot go it is not my fault he got in the way.' On second thoughts, she shouldn't have said that last bit as the knight with the arrow seemed to get even angrier.

'You expect us to believe that story?' The blonde one questioned.

'Yes. Honestly, I just needed something to eat and I am not good with a bow but I am starving. Please, my lord. I really only wanted something to eat. I had no intention of harming anyone. I hadn't even seen that any of you were there.' Eliana studied his face and was hopeful as he didn't look particularly angry.

He turned back to his knights and she couldn't quite hear the conversation but the blonde one turned back to her and said, 'We believe you. Come with us, we can provide you with some food and a fire for the night.' Eliana let out a sigh of relief but before the left, she turned to the one she had shot.

'I am sorry for shooting you. I am not great at it. I never intended to hurt you.' She said and he nodded in return. He had a big muscular frame and short dark blonde hair and his expression was kinder than a few moments ago.

They began to head in the direction of the camp that the knights had made, although she suspected that the servant had done most of the making. She sat down at the edge of the camp, away from their sleeping blankets but close enough to the fire that she kept warm against the air that was starting to chill with the setting sun. The knights all settled down and the servant went to tend to the wound of the knight as another on served out stew to each of them and lastly gave a bowl to Eliana who thanked him in a small voice.

'What is your name?' A knight asked her. He had shoulder length dark hair with a slight wave in it and a voice that was light-hearted.

'Eliana. What are yours?' She asked, wanting to put names to the faces.

'My name is Sir Gwaine.' The one who was just talking said. 'The man you put an arrow in is Sir Percival.'

'My name is Sir Elyan.' The knight had dark skin and short cropped black hair and muscles like all the others.

'I am Sir Leon.' He had longer dark blonde hair with a wave and stubble on his jaw.

'I am Mordred.' She noticed his omission of the title 'Sir', but she thought that it was probably out of compassion, not wanting to overwhelm her. He was handsome with dark hair and chiselled features with a soft set to his mouth.

'And I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.' The one with blonde hair said. Eliana's head snapped up to stare at him in shock. So this was who she had been going to meet, she pondered. He looked strong and he had pardoned her, so she decided that so far, he looked worthy of her help against Morgana.

She noticed that the servant had not spoken his name yet. 'What about you?' She asked him.

'My name is Merlin.' He said before looking back down at Sir Percival's wound. Eliana had a sudden thought enter her head. His name is not Merlin.

'No it's not. That is not who you are.' She said before she could stop herself. The other knights looked at her as if she was mad.

Merlin looked up at her and his eyes held caution and surprise at her words and she noticed that he gave a tiny shake of his head as he looked at her pleadingly.

'Sorry.' She tried to cover up her mistake. 'I only meant that you look so much like someone I used to know. Back in my home village. Sorry.' The knights seemed to be satisfied but Merlin held her gaze for a second longer before moving over to her and holding her arm as he looked and tended to her wound. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Eliana felt that she had to speak to him.

'I am sorry for saying that.' She apologised. 'However, I know that your name is not Merlin but I cannot place what it is.'

Merlin looked at her before saying, 'Some call me Emrys. Maybe that is what you mean. Although I can assure you that Merlin is that name I have used all my life.' Eliana hid her surprise at his name before she felt sadness for him. She remembered the images she had seen in the crystal cave of him. A being born of pure magic, the only one since herself to manifest in human form. Even his name showed the anguish he would experience for it meant 'Immortal' and she knew from experience how hard that life was.

'I am so sorry, Merlin. I would not wish your life on anyone and you seem like such a nice person.' He looked at her in confusion but she refused to speak another word to him for she had already revealed too much information.

'Who are you?' He asked, clear that he didn't think she was merely a peasant camping in the woods as the knights did.

'Like you, I have used my name all my life but others have called me many names. I doubt you would know any; it has been far too long. However, my most famous name was 'nihtglóm'. It means 'The Darkness' in the old language. Do not ask me anything else of this, Emrys.' He looked stunned but nodded his head in agreement with her request.

'There, I am done.' He said, having finished her bandages.

'Thank you, Merlin.' She replied in gratitude. She watched as he moved over to his own food which sat next to the King who looked up as Merlin sat down next to him. When everyone had finished their food, Merlin collected all the bowls but Eliana said that she would go and wash them down by the stream. She took the bowls from him and walked into the gloomy forest which was only dimly lit as the sun had nearly disappeared.

She went to the river and washed the bowls without magic, not wanting to get caught before heading back in the direction camp, wanting to get back before the light completely left. When she sat back down, Merlin took the bowls and packed them away as the knights watched her.

'Why were you in the woods, Eliana?' King Arthur asked. Eliana considered her answer carefully. She knew that it had to be believable so she knew they wouldn't believe she had travelled on her own as they didn't know she could protect herself with magic. She decided on a half-truth, wanting to gain their sympathy.

'I was traveling to Camelot with my brother and mother after my father died from an illness in our home village. We travelled for two months when we were ambushed by bandits who killed my mother and brother and left me for dead after stealing any money we had. A woman came by and mended my wounds and took me back to this cave. I thought she was going to help me but she pulled out a knife and started saying words I didn't understand but that I knew to be magic. She was going to sacrifice me for something but I had a knife in my dress and I stabbed her and ran.' Eliana was proud of her story; it was believable and showed her as a victim.

'Why were you travelling for so long?' Sir Gwaine asked.

'We did not live in your kingdom. We had to travel over the sea on a boat for four days and it was miles of walking but Mother knew that we had to go as far as possible and just over a month into the trip, we heard of Camelot and decided to come here.'

'What did the sorceress look like?' King Arthur asked.

'She had dark hair and green eyes. She was dirty and worn but she as still beautiful. Her name was Morgana.' The knights all growled at her name, anger decorating their features.

'You say you stabbed her. Do you think that it could have killed her?' Arthur carried on.

'No. I did not stab her in the heart and a witch of her power will be able to heal, provided she has basic knowledge of healing, the magic should do the rest.' The men looked surprised and Eliana berated herself. A peasant shouldn't know this much about magic.

'How can you be so sure?' Sir Elyan asked.

'Magic is not banned in all kingdoms, my lord. Where I come from, many people practise it freely, farmers use it to help crops in bad years, physicians can heal almost all illnesses, it is used in war by the most powerful of sorcerers and it helps build great buildings, much like your castle was built using magic.' Arthur looked taken aback at her words.

'How do you know that?' Sir Leon asked

'I have learnt all I can about the place that I want to live. Not to mention that Morgana told me many tales of how magic would benefit Camelot.'

The men looked as though they had no more questions until Merlin spoke out. 'Have you practised magic?' At his question, all the knights turned to look at her, suspicion on their features. Eliana didn't know how to answer the question.

'I…erm. Yes. I learnt basic spells. However, I am well aware of your laws and have no intention of using the magic. Anyway, I am about as good at it as I am at using a bow.'

Arthur nodded his head in acceptance of her promise, as did the other men, save Merlin and Mordred who looked suspicious of her.

'Where are you all heading?' Eliana asked, hoping to change the subject.

'Nowhere in particular.' Sir Gwaine said. 'We are out on a hunting trip, and I dare say ours has been going better than yours', he said pointing to the bundle of rabbits and deer carcass that sat at the edge of the campsite.

'Yes, I dare say it has. Anyway, I am sorry, but I am very tired.' Eliana said as she lay down on the blanket that had been given to her when they arrived at the camp.

'Of course.' King Arthur said. 'We should all get some sleep before we head back to Camelot.'


	2. Returning Home

Chapter 2

'Eliana!' Sir Gwaine shouted in her ear and she finally stirred from her deep slumber. She wasn't used to being awake all day and even one evening of activity had left her exhausted. 'We are leaving in a couple of minutes so you should probably get up.' Gwaine then left as Eliana lifted her stiff body from the ground and stretched out her arms and legs. She looked over at Merlin who avoided her gaze and then over to the other side where Mordred was packing away his blanket and putting his sword into the holster on the saddle. She knew that both didn't like her but she would have to gain their trust, especially Merlin's if she ever wanted to help the kingdom.

Eliana prepared herself for a long and fast walk back to Camelot as the knights didn't have a spare horse and would not want to slow down too much for her. She grabbed her blanket and dusted it off before handing it to Merlin who simply put it in his saddle bag along with his own and the bowls that they had eaten from the night before. Eliana now felt awkward as she stood against a tree, waiting for knights to be ready to leave.

Eventually, the dead animals had been strapped to the horses and all the equipment had been gathered and they were ready to leave.

'Eliana.' Arthur called her over. 'Would you mind riding with Merlin back to Camelot. I know he's a bit of an idiot but the knights need to be free to defend us if anyone attacks and we can't have anyone walking as they will slow us down.' It had started off as a question but Eliana recognised the command in his voice and nodded in agreement but had a thought just as he was walking away.

'My Lord, are you sure Merlin won't mind?' Arthur just laughed.

'You are a beautiful woman, Eliana. Merlin won't complain.' He said before walking over to his own horse after quickly informing Merlin of the plan. Despite Arthur's assurances, Merlin didn't look pleased to know that she would be travelling with him the whole way back to Camelot which was about six or seven hours on a horse.

She went over to Merlin and he helped her up onto his horse so that she was sitting in front of him with his arms around her so he could hold the reins. They set off in one large group with Merlin pulling his horse up beside King Arthur's and the other knights following behind. They travelled a long way in silence as Merlin didn't seem to be in the mood to talk to anyone, not even the King when he taunted him. Eventually, Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival started up a conversation about some woman that Gwaine had met in a tavern and Eliana wondered why she had been frustrated by the silence. She became bored trying to drown out details of the rather forward woman that Gwaine had met and decided to try and find out more about the King that she was bound to help.

'My Lord. I don't mean to pry into your affairs but, why did you ban the use of magic?' The King gave her a sharp look at her words and she hastily clarified her questions. 'Not that I don't respect your laws, that is why I was trying to hunt with a bow. Only, to someone who is so used to it being used in everyday life, it feels so strange.' Eliana had felt Merlin stiffen behind her at her words, tense in fear that the King would take offence at her words.

'Sorcery has nearly destroyed this kingdom so many times. Morgana as proven to us that magic can have no place in our kingdom. Not when it is abused and used for evil gains as so many do.' The King sounded so sure in his convictions that Eliana felt fear settle in her. She would have to hide her magic carefully and gain not only his trust but that of everyone around him if she was ever to convince him to allow magic back to Camelot.

'I understand that but what of the benefits?' Arthur's expression was becoming less tolerant and Eliana had to remind herself that she was not respected as she once was. She should not push her luck with this king, not when it came to magic.

'The devastation that even one sorcerer can cause with magic used against us outweighs any chance that magic could be used for good.' Arthur's words held an air of finality and Eliana fell silent as Merlin relaxed again. They travelled for two more hours before the knights started to complain that they wanted to eat and they stopped by a small river where they could fill their skins with water and Merlin could get out the food they had left from the night before.

Merlin passed her a bread roll and a small chunk of rabbit meat wordlessly before he went round to the knights and handed them their lunch. Eliana sat on the ground and was joined by Merlin and Mordred who sat on either side of her. She noticed that Merlin avoided Mordred at the camp often and she wondered what had caused the rift between the two as she could sense the magic that both of them held.

'We want you to stop talking about magic to Arthur. We don't need him to be challenged on this matter. Magic will come to Camelot when he is ready and he is not ready yet.' Merlin said, his voice threatening. Mordred nodded to her other side and Eliana wondered when they had a chance to come up with this plan to talk to her. Maybe she had been wrong about the rift between them?

'He must be given reason to think that magic can be used for good. If he is only shown the bad then he will never see how good it can be. Back home, magic was a cause for celebration with people respecting the high priestesses and priests and honouring our festivals. There were ceremonies held to call back the spirits of the dead and people would come to talk to their loved ones. The very ground we stood on was sacred to everyone, not just those of us with magic. You could feel the life within the earth and the vibrancy of the life. This land is dead and cold. Can you not feel that?' Eliana let out her fears for land to the two young warlocks. She knew that they would be able to sense that her magic was greater than she had let on and she wanted to convince them that she was trying to help their land.

Merlin and Mordred seemed to become contemplative as they felt out for the magic within the ground around but Eliana knew that they would not find any. The old religion had been forgotten for many years here. Merlin became more and more melancholy as he searched for the magic that was no longer there and Mordred was sad for a moment before he shook himself out of his thoughts.

'It doesn't matter. We can't push this.' Mordred said, asserting their original agenda. He then moved away, leaving her with Merlin.

'He is right. No matter what it was like for you in your home, you are not there.' Merlin said. Eliana sighed as his lack of understanding.

'But I am, Merlin! This is my home, the home that used to be surrounded by magic. It was so long ago now but it feels like only yesterday.' Eliana let her pain seep into her words. It hurt her to keep her magic trapped inside herself.

'I don't understand. How can this be your home? You said you travelled over the ocean.' Merlin was confused once more by her words. Eliana knew that she would have to tell him everything at some point but she couldn't risk it with all the knights around her.

'No, Merlin.' Eliana looked over at him and saw once more the discomfort that he felt around her and she knew that it was because he could sense her lies. 'I promise to tell you everything someday but for now you must believe. Magic has a home in Camelot, even if your King cannot see it.' She made to move away from Merlin but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the ground.

'Wait.' He commanded. 'Your magic is not weak as you told Arthur. I can feel that much. If you plan on hurting Arthur, I will stop you.' Eliana smiled at his protectiveness towards his King. Arthur was obviously more to Merlin than just his boss.

'I believe that, Merlin.' She said and then went over to the river to fill up her water bottle before Arthur commanded them to move out.

They spent another three hours on their horses and she could feel Merlin's tense muscles against her back as he pressed closer to her body with each jolting step of the horse. They didn't talk to each other throughout the rest of the journey and Eliana had to put up with the chatter of the knights which had become tedious after the first leg of the ride.

As they came nearer to Camelot, Eliana felt her anticipation grow. She hadn't seen the castle since she had decided to enchant her body so that she could only be awoken by powerful magic in times of great need. She was still angry at Morgana for waking her for as it was something that she had never wanted to happen. However, she could not deny Camelot her help; it had been her home for so many years and was in danger of destruction from Morgana's inability to see how her being Queen would not benefit the land.

When the castle finally came into view, Eliana felt herself transported back to her life so long ago.

'_Mother!' Eliana called as she ran through the market into the lower town where her mother had lived since she was a child._

_She burst through the door to her mother's home to find her cooking dinner for her and her husband, who wasn't Eliana's father. Her father had left her mother before she was born and had been a magician which was where her powers had come from._

'_What is it, Eliana?' Her mother asked._

'_They have accepted me as a court Sorcerer! I am going to be trained by Master Aymir himself!' Eliana cried, ecstatic. Her mother came over and hugged her in congratulations._

'_I am so proud of you, my darling! You will be the best one there, I am sure of it.'_

'_Thank you! I have to go. Master Aymir said I could only be gone for a few minutes.'_

'_Of course. Come by and see your old mother soon! I am sure Eddie would like to see you as well.'_

Eliana was snapped back to the present as Merlin gave a sharp jolt against her as the horse stepped into a small ditch in the ground. Eliana remembered that she had been planning on staying outside the City until she could find work somehow to pay for somewhere to stay.

'My Lord. Do you mind stopping for a moment so I can get off?' Eliana asked Arthur, not wanting Merlin to be left behind as she found somewhere she could camp.

'Why do you want to get off?' Arthur asked although he pulled the company to a stop with a lift of his hand.

'I have nowhere to stay in the City; I was planning on finding some shelter just outside the city walls.'

'Nonsense. You were injured by one of us and we cannot simply let a woman stay out here when we have a number of rooms at the castle.'

'My Lord, I cannot accept a room in your court. I have no place or reason to be there.'

'Then you will be found work. In fact, my wife has recently lost a servant and you will be perfect to replace her. If you want to of course.' Eliana felt her heart jump. She was being given the greatest access to the King and his closest advisors with her position. Maybe her job of protecting him may not be as hard as she had thought, especially with Merlin's help.

'Yes! Thank you, My Lord. This means a great deal to me.'

They then set off once again and into the town where Eliana noticed the looks of admiration that the people had for their King. She knew then for certain that she had made the right choice helping Arthur and not Morgana, for a King loved by his people was worth fighting for. She knew from experience how hard it was to live under a tyrant. They came over a draw bridge and past two guards into a large courtyard. Eliana took in a breath which the others took was in awe but she was shocked by how exactly it resembled her memories, the staircase manned by guards, the hustle and bustle of servants and courtiers going about their business and the grandeur of the court.

A beautiful woman came running down the steps; she had long, dark tresses that curled perfectly into her simple hairstyle. Her skin was dark and without blemishes and Eliana watched as she came running over with her purple dress flying behind her and into the arms of Arthur. Eliana realised that this woman was the Queen and the woman that she would be serving for the foreseeable future. Careful not to arouse suspicion, Eliana looked towards the woman who Arthur had called Guinevere and looked into her soul to find her hearts true intentions. She saw joy and love first and foremost in her heart for her husband and her friends but she also saw insecurity in her position as Queen and her desire to prove that she was the right choice for the strong King. Eliana sadden when she saw pain in the background, overshadowed but ever-present; she still mourned her father's death and the loss of someone who was a true friend, Morgana.

Merlin hopped down from the horse, anxious to be away from her body that had been so close for the past few hours. He offered his hands to help her down and she took the offer willingly as she was exhausted from the day, still nit used to the strain that daily activity took. She stumbled slightly as she was placed down on the ground and felt her legs shake from exhaustion and thought that she shouldn't be this tired, surely. It was then that she felt the wetness that was steadily soaking her arm and knew that her wound was bleeding heavily so she covered her dress in the cloak that was strapped to the horse before anyone could notice. She did not want to enter service with the Queen when she looked like she had just come from a battle, it wouldn't make the first impression that she wanted. She vowed that she would stay awake with the wound until she was dismissed and then in privacy, she would fix the heavy bleed that seemed to be weakening her further.

She smiled at Merlin to assure him that she was fine and with a dubious look, he set off with the horses to do his chores as Arthur's manservant. Eliana stood still, wrapped up in her cloak which she had fastened with the silver clasps at her throat. It was a remnant from before she had left, along with her dress, both of which were kept in the same state that she was when she had enchanted herself, making them appear new, not hundreds of years old. She was left standing with Gwaine and Percival as the King and Queen whispered to each other like young lovers who looked about as awkward as she felt, not knowing what to do or where to go.

A minute later, Arthur pulled away, as if remembering the presence of other people and coughed away his embarrassment. Arthur looked over to her and gestured to her with his arm, directed the Queen's gaze in her direction. She had warm brown eyes that showed the love that Eliana had seen within her.

'We found her on our way back from the hunting trip. She shot Percival and then Gwaine shot her back but she swears it was an accident. She has nowhere to live and no job so I suggested that you may have need of a new servant.' Arthur said.

'Yes. I am actually. What is your name?' the Queen asked.

Before she could even open her mouth, Arthur answered, 'Her name is Eliana and she is from a village a long way from here.' Eliana nodded in her agreement with his words. The Queen looked over at her husband, berating him silently for not letting Eliana speak for herself and the almighty king cowed slightly at her glare.

'What was your home like, Eliana?' The Queen stressed her name, a warning to Arthur.

'It was beautiful.' Eliana said, remembering Camelot as it had once been for the castle looked the same but much else had changed. 'There was the most stunning lake just close to my home and it was surrounded by mountains and trees and it sparkled in the summer as the light glinted off it. It was a prosperous place as we had many healers and enough food to last even the harshest of winters. I loved it very much, My Lady.'

'Please, call me Gwen. I much prefer my friends to call me that,' Eliana smiled at her words. 'Your home sounds so lovely, why did you leave?' Eliana tried to remember the story she had told the knights to keep her facts in order.

'We lived in relative peace but we lost so many people, my family. My father died and then more people did and there was an epidemic. I lost so many people that I loved; my husband, my daughter and eventually the King died without an heir and war broke out. It was dangerous so my mother, brother, sister and I fled. My sister was killed at sea and my mother and brother by bandits once we arrived here.' Eliana drew her story from a true plague that had ravaged the kingdom where she had lost her husband and child, one of the many she had had over the years. Her magic had saved her at the time from danger but she never forgot the destruction that was caused. Eliana looked up from the ground to find the Que-, Gwen's eyes filled with tears and the knights remaining looked stunned.

'I thought you said that your home had magic. How could it not cure all those people, not even the king?' Arthur asked. Eliana noticed Gwen try to cover up her surprise at Arthur's casual use of the term 'magic'.

'Magic is not all powerful, My Lord. The plague was a death sentence and to save a life, a life must be given in return as is the rules of the highest magic. Even to cure one person would ensure the death of another.' Arthur nodded and Eliana realised that despite the ban, Arthur had much more experience with magic than she would have guessed.

'I am very sorry for your losses, Eliana. What was your daughter's name?' Gwen asked, hoping to inspire happier memories from Eliana.

'Her name was Isolde; she was only two years old when I lost her. She had such a bright future from the day she was born, she was beautiful with her blonde hair and her father's eyes and she would marry a rich man for our family's alliance but I would ensure that she was loved before she left me. Honestly, that was Lewis' plan, I would have been happy if she married a servant if she was happy.' Eliana described her only child with her second husband, when she was nearly 150 years old.

Arthur interrupted the heartfelt conversation with questions once again. 'Why would your daughter marry for an alliance if you were just villagers?' Gwen glared at her husband for his lack of tact.

'I lived in a village, yes. We were not poor people though, My Lord. My husband was the third son of a king; I just preferred the tranquillity of the countryside to the strain that court life held.' Arthur looked troubled at her words which were recounting once again her second marriage.

'In that case, I am very sorry that I suggested that you would be a servant, I will have guest rooms prepared for you.' Eliana felt panic at his words. She didn't want to be a guest. She wanted to work and earn her place here.

'No!' She said loudly, startling the knights who still stood with them. 'I don't want that, My Lord. I want to work, I am not used to a sedentary life, I even used to work in the village back home. Please, My Lord, I don't want to sit around doing nothing like ladies are expected to do.'

He looked confused but Arthur nodded at her heartfelt request and Eliana let out a relieved sigh, feeling the energy drain from her body. It was at this point that she knew she would not be stepping anywhere as she felt herself becoming dizzy from the blood loss.

'Eliana!' Gwen shouted. 'You are bleeding!' At this point, Eliana felt her consciousness slipping away from her and the stone floor came rushing up to her as her vision darkened and went black.


	3. Stories of Times Long Gone

Chapter 3

Eliana came back to realm of the conscious and found herself lying on a small, hard bed in a small and cluttered room. She sat up slowly, holding her head as it protested even the smallest movements and noticed muffled voices coming from beyond the wooden door opposite the bed. Eliana winced as she moved her sore arm but she felt rather than saw the bandages that now covered it and knew that it was already healing, her magic having helped that.

She crept forward as silently as she could but she was hindered with the clothes and objects that were scattered haphazardly across the floor. Wary of who was outside, she opened the door only slightly and peered out into the room outside the door. It was a relatively small room but larger than the one she stood in. It had many books and potions and equipment everywhere and she realised that it was the physician's room. She saw Merlin, Arthur and Gwen sitting around a small table along with an old man with white hair and red robes who she assumed was the physician.

Eliana opened the door fully and walked down the stairs unsteadily much to the shock of everyone in the room who immediately stood when they saw her and watched as the Merlin came over to her to help her over to a chair by the table.

'What are you doing up?' The physician demanded. 'You should be in bed.'

'I am fine. The wound is healing easily now.' Eliana replied. 'I am Eliana.' She introduced herself to the new person.

'You can call me Gaius. I am the court physician.' Eliana felt her heart leap in excitement. She rarely met healers when she had lived before this time for it was incredibly hard magic. She herself had found it hard although she had mastered it after many years.

'You learnt healing magic? That is amazing. I have met very few who have those skills.' Gaius looked shocked at her words and she remembered too late about the ban. Maybe the blood loss had affected her more than she had previously thought. She quickly tried to cover up her mistake. 'I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I… erm… I just have never met healers who didn't use magic. Sorry.'

The group obviously tried to ignore her previous words although Eliana knew that they weren't fond of her casual references to magic in this kingdom. Gaius looked at her in wonder for a minute at her cluelessness but it seemed affectionate and not out of malice.

'I learnt a bit before the great purge but healing magic was never my strong point. I prefer the scientific side to healing.' Gaius said in order to comfort her. She laughed in reply, accepting his forgiveness to her words.

'I can't blame you. It is the harder side to magic unless you have a real talent for it and even in Camel- erm… my home city, there were so few true healers, some people would sell trinkets said to heal but villagers would have to travel for days for proper help.' She noticed that Arthur and Gwen looked uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken but Merlin looked fascinated, especially as he knew her words were of Camelot from an older time.

'Anyway,' Arthur said, moving the conversation on. 'I am very glad to see that you are feeling better. If you still wish to work for Gwen then please take as much time as you need before starting. I wouldn't want you to harm yourself further.' Gwen nodded beside him, obviously worried about her well-being.

'Yes, please take all the time you need. I am sure Arthur can spare Merlin for a while to show you the castle and where everything is first. When Gaius gives the all clear, I have a room near to ours that you can sleep in as well.' Gwen said.

'Thank you, your majesties.' Eliana said as they turned to leave.

'Eliana, I must insist on Gwen and I can't have my husband being 'your majesty' all day either so call him Arthur.' Arthur nodded in agreement, not that he could have disagreed with Gwen when she had an idea in her mind.

Eliana smiled as the pair walked away, Arthur leading her out with a hand on the small of her back and gave a small wave with her good arm when Gwen looked back. When the door closed behind them, Eliana turned to Merlin with guilt evident in her eyes and posture.

'Merlin! I am so sorry for bringing up magic. I know I promised you and Mordred that I wouldn't but I just didn't think.' Eliana looked pleadingly at the young warlock, desperate for his forgiveness. If she was to ever help this kingdom return to its former glory then she would need his help. Also, she found herself wanting to make Merlin proud with every fibre of her being but she couldn't place why.

'Eliana, don't worry. I am not angry. Actually, I am fascinated by the version of Camelot that you remember, even if I still don't know how you have memories of this when you look to be the same age as me.' Merlin hinted that she get around to telling her story. She looked at him and then at Gaius and decided that she could trust these two with the truth, especially as she knew that Gaius had once practised sorcery before 'The Great Purge' as he had called the removal of magic. She wouldn't tell them the whole story of her life but she at least owed them an explanation of sorts as they had been so kind to her, after a bad start with Merlin.

'Okay, Merlin. I will tell you but as is obvious, this must remain between us.' Both Gaius and Merlin nodded, promising their silence. 'I was born at the birth of Camelot, when this castle was just being built. There were ramshackle homes in the town and a small market for the people to make a living on selling and buying food. The place was filled with magic at the time for those with magic, who studied it or had natural gifts were revered. I had magic from when I was just a toddler and was brought to Camelot by my mother who hoped for a better future for the both of us. When I was seventeen, I was accepted into the training academy of sorcerers who trained to one day become court sorcerers to protect the king. There were other professions of course, healing, building, even farming but that was what I had wanted since I was a child.' Eliana passed before continuing as she struggled to remember the events from so long ago.

'I trained under Master Aymir who was the highest court sorcerer although nothing as powerful as my gifts or of those who were high priests or priestesses, but they didn't concern themselves with court life. Anyway, I quickly surpassed the talents of any Sorcerer in the Kingdom and was sent away to the ancient isles to train with the high priestesses who had demanded that the king hand me over. So, I left my home and studied the ways of the old religion and was made a high priestess. However, I was lonely and didn't enjoy the life I had there so I returned to Camelot maybe ten years later. My mother's husband had a fever and I cured him but my mother refused to talk to me or have me in her house, calling me evil. I didn't understand and so left for the court. In the square, I saw, well, I can't even begin to describe the scene that greeted me.'

'_Master Aymir, Cornelius Sigan and Master Serkim, you have been sentenced to death for the crimes of practising dark magic and treason. You will be burnt at the stake as a message to all those who practise dark magic, it is not welcome here in Camelot. Master Aymir, all those trained by your hand will be held in the well until dead. Master Serkim, your apprentices shall be beheaded. Cornelius Sigan, your apprentices and followers shall be hanged by a rope until they are dead. Let these serve as your punishments for you have corrupted our court and no one shall do so again.'_

_Eliana looked up at the King and felt rage enter her heart as she watched her dearest mentor scream in agony as the wet wood slowly caught fire, prolonging the horrific death. She watched his face for any sign of remorse, in him or his two sons who stood by him but all were stoic and immovable in their convictions. Eliana closed her eyes as she couldn't stand the image that branded itself in her mind, of burning flesh and faces contorted in absolute agony._

_The rage in her grew stronger as the screams were cut off as the bodies became lifeless piles of ash and bones, no longer held by the chains which had melted in the destructive heat. Still no remorse was shown by the King and princes, none by the guards who stood by them on the balcony that these men had created. Not even the townsfolk who had been healed by the men and their apprentices, they all remained strong in their convictions._

_After a few minutes, the flames were doused and the ashes cleared away in record time but no one made a move to leave. Eliana realised they intended to kill the apprentices now, one at a time until blood and bodies littered the square like a butchers house on slaughter day. The rage in Eliana turned her heart cold to the city that she had loved so much, to the people who resided there. She felt no love for anybody, not even her mother who had dared to think that she was evil for her association with a man who she was sure was innocent._

_She watched as children who were currently apprentices to the dead men were led out into the square and Eliana could barely control her desire to destroy everybody who dared to take pleasure in killing innocent children who had done nothing but be accepted into the court to learn magic under good men. She let silent tears fall down her face as she watched the children sob into each other as they watched but gain their last remaining strength to walk steadily to their deaths, wanting to show their pride in who they were. The most horrific was the last death. The guards led a child of no more than seven into the centre of the square and up onto the stand where a noose hung. He had to be placed on a box for his head to reach the rope as he was so small and fragile. As the king spoke his final words of hatred and fear of sorcery, Eliana watched as the little boy began to sing a song that was spoken in the old religion. The tune was hauntingly beautiful and Eliana looked up as sorcerers throughout the square and in the castle began to sing the same song, a show of unity and defiance that carried on long after the boy's neck was snapped by a wave of the king's hand._

'I haven't been able to even think of that day since then for it has scarred my soul more than in the rest of my lifetime.' Eliana said, breaking out of her memories as she noticed that all three of them had cried quietly as she had told the story. Before she could continue, Merlin asked her a question in an unsteady but determined voice.

'How many children were there?'

'Each master had ten and then Sigan had twenty.' Merlin's face crumpled even further as he realised how many children had died that day.

'Merlin, I am sorry but I think I need to tell you the rest of this story at another time. I can't go into the devastation that occurred after this now.' Both Gaius and Merlin nodded once again, relieved that they had a reprieve for now to process the stories that they had been made privy to.

Eliana got up and was helped back to her temporary room which she realised must normally be Merlin's as Gaius went over to his workbench to get some bandages to redress the wound on her arm.

Outside the door, King Arthur was in shock at the story that he had just unwittingly heard. He had come back to Gaius's chambers to retrieve the sword that he had accidently left by the table and had been about to enter when he heard the whispered voice of Eliana. He had struggled with his conscience for a moment before deciding that he wanted to hear whatever she was saying in case she wasn't a true friend of Camelot and was trying to convince the two of the merits of magic as she seemed to do a lot.

He had been confused by her references to Camelot as he didn't understand how she could talk of Camelot and magic in the same breath let alone link them inextricably together. He heard her ragged breathing as she recounted the horrible events that Arthur couldn't even imagine and he left the door in a daze forgetting completely about his sword as he let his thought try and piece together the mystery that was Eliana.

'Merlin!' Eliana called from the bed that Gaius had said that she couldn't leave without his permission. He entered a minute later carrying a glass of water, guessing what she had needed. She smiled at him in gratitude and his returning smile lit up the room and Eliana felt her heart lift a little from the sadness that had taken hold of her since her story had been told.

'How are you feeling?' Merlin asked and Eliana was glad that he hadn't been angry at her for not stopping the deaths all those years ago, she herself had been angry with herself for many years before realising that she would just have been killed with them.

'I am much better. The magic means that I am probably nearly completely healed now.' Merlin nodded in understanding, knowing the effects that magic had on wounds from many past experiences. 'How are you not angry at me?' Eliana asked, voicing her concern that Merlin would turn away from her in disgust at her inability to save so many innocent lives when she knew without a doubt that Merlin would have done anything to stop it.

'Why would I be angry, Eliana?' She felt a small rush go through her as he said her name but she berated herself. Now was not the time for an attraction to the handsome if somewhat clumsy warlock. 'You couldn't have done anything and I know how much you wanted to. I can't blame you for something that you haven't done. Now, if you really are better, then how about we take a tour of the castle?'

Eliana smiled and hopped out of the bed, full of energy after not having moved for hours under Gaius' orders. It seemed as though her body was getting back into the routine of being awake throughout the day, even if she did get tired in the evenings but she was alright with that.

Merlin led her out of Gaius's chambers and into a stone hallway. They walked over to the main part of the castle with Merlin pointing out where important nobles lived but none of the names save a few meant anything to her and she tried to commit them to memory in case they were important in the future. When they reached the main castle, she began to recognise the route that they were taking towards the court room as even though the tapestries were different, the actual halls remained much the same.

Merlin showed her the kitchens and the wash rooms where servants washed the clothes, Arthur and Gwen's chambers which she remembered to be the home of Lord and Lady Cannock when she had lived here last but had been home to princes, princesses and even one king before then. Eventually, they made their way into the square which she noticed made Merlin shiver as her remembered the story she had told. She ignored it, not wanting to discuss the event again and they continued to the stables. Once they reached the stables, she was shown the tack and the horse Gwen used and the one that Arthur used most often. She already knew how to tack horses so the trip was short as she wouldn't need to muck them out as that was Merlin's job.

They carried on walking through the town and into the lower town which had a completely different layout and had grown considerably since she had last been there. They kept up a light conversation which mainly consisted of Merlin's tales of his adventures with Arthur and how they had defended Camelot against many enemies. He even spoke of a girl named Freya that he had loved but had been killed as she had been cursed to turn into a monster each night.

In return, Eliana told him of the three husbands she had had over the years and the lives she had led with each. Her first husband who was a druid and had been a healer so had taught her that side of magic but had been unable to heal himself when he was dying of old age. They had had three children, two girls and a boy who she had also buried so she knew the pain that came with loss. She spoke briefly of her second husband but he knew most of this story as it was the one she had used as her fake life. Finally she told him of the man who had driven her to her desire to die. He had meant the world to her and they had spent only a few months together when he was killed by bandits, leaving her alone. After this, she had tried to kill herself but had failed each time until she eventually cast a sleep spell on herself.

They talked about the pain of loss but they eventually moved onto happier topics of Arthur's morning habits and his mood swings when it came to Merlin. They laughed for the rest of the day, only stopping talking as they ate lunch in the market and as they watched some children playing with a ball in the courtyard on their way back to the castle. Eliana joined Merlin on his way to Arthur's rooms as she needed Gwen to show her where she would be sleeping from now on, as her servant.

The two arrived, still sniggering like little children over a particularly funny anecdote of Arthur's activities involving a goblin and some donkey traits. Merlin knocked on the door and they both entered to find Arthur and Gwen working hard over piles of paperwork, looking worn out and bored with their duties as rulers.

The pair smiled as they entered, relieved to be given an excuse to stop what they were doing in favour of dinner followed by a good night's sleep. Merlin stepped over to Arthur and began talking to him as he helped clear the papers but not before Eliana noticed the strange look that Arthur had given her but she couldn't place the emotions that his blue eyes held.

Eliana helped Merlin clear up the room as the rulers were served their food by two others servants who had joined them. She picked up several items of Arthur's clothing and placed them in the basket and crawled under the bed, intent on reaching the goblet and pair of socks that had made their way underneath the huge bed. Merlin came over to kneel on the other side and took the goblet and socks, smothering laughs at her position on the floor. Smiling, she held out her hands and Merlin took them and proceeded to pull her out from under the bed, getting the gathering dust all over the blue dress that someone had put her in while she had been unconscious. Absently she wondered what had happened to her other clothes and was about to ask Merlin when the other two servants left the room.

Eliana went over to Gwen who told her where to find her night clothes before going behind a screen set up in the middle of the room. She helped Gwen with the fastenings of her red gown and placed it gently on the screen before helping her into the white nightgown.

Before going to bed, Gwen led her through a door to a hallway that was small and deserted of servants. It led to two doors, one which was locked and another which wasn't. Gwen led her through the second door and into a large room that she had never seen before.

'This will be your room. It has direct access to my chambers and it is large enough that Arthur feels that he is making up for the fact that a Lady is being a servant.' Gwen said. Eliana laughed at Arthur's reaction to her status, she didn't care if she had a fancy room, she had been through much worse.

'Thank you, Gwen. It is very beautiful.' She replied, looking around in wonder. The windows were high and looked out into the forest at the back of Camelot, allowing a lot of light into the room. The bed was large and had a beautiful canopy and candles stood on all flat surfaces.

'If I may ask, Gwen,' she continued. 'Why were these rooms locked?' She was curious as she had never been here before, nor even knew of its existence before she was shown them a few minutes ago.

'I believe that they were the homes of sorcerers before the removal of magic. They were revered in Camelot's history and these rooms were closed off when Uther became King as he hated the reminder of magic. They are wonderful though and I don't see a reason for them to go to waste.' Gwen smiled and exited the room to allow Eliana to go to sleep after the long day that she had been through.


	4. The Disir

**Hi Guys – So I know it's been a while and I am soooo sorry. I have written this chapter about ten times and I am not exaggerating! Serious case of writers block but I have battled through… I hope**

**I will try and write the next one faster – I promise xxxxx**

Chapter 4

Eliana opened her eyes as she felt her body being shaken and heard a demanding voice in her ear as the sunlight streamed through the wide, open windows. She scrambled away from the voice; afraid of whom it could be as she prised her sleepy eyes open. She could make out black hair and piercing eyes and after a moment, she realised that it was just Merlin although what he was doing in her room was beyond her.

'Merlin! What are you doing?' Eliana asked.

'You need to get up. The King and Queen will be awake soon and you don't want to be late for your first day.' Eliana suddenly realised what she was meant to be doing and made to scramble out of the bed before noticing her attire was not suitable for male company. She looked pointedly at Merlin and gestured to her body under the covers. Merlin blushed, his face a furious shade of pink and shot out the door, closing it loudly behind him before he could think to be quiet at this time of the morning.

Eliana got up and took off the white night dress that was too much like silk to be made for a servant. She walked over to the dark, wooden cabinet which contained several dresses that she assumed had been borrowed from other servants or had just been lying around, unused. She chose a beautiful purple dress which was soft cotton with small embroidered flowers and a square neckline which went over a white underdress. She went to inspect her reflection in the mirror that was dark around the edges and made a note to clean it before she went to be this evening.

Her dark blue eyes shone out at her, more alive than they had been since she had last seen them when her third husband had died. Her hair was tangled and messily presented and Eliana huffed in frustration, it would take ages to unknot and she knew that she was late as the sun was coming up higher into the sky. She decided that one small spell couldn't hurt and muttered the words of the old religion and watched as her hair became silky and free of the dirt that had accumulated, making it a shiny chestnut colour once again.

It hung in waves down her back and Eliana noticed that it would be no good for cleaning so spent her remaining five minutes styling it carefully up into a neat twist on her head, a skill meticulously learnt from a good friend when she was a Lady of the court.

Eliana walked to the door and found Merlin still standing outside her room, waiting for her to emerge and join him in the King's chambers. Eliana looked away as Merlin unconsciously let his eyes run down her body which was hugged nicely by the purple dress, not that that was what she had been aiming for. Merlin blushed again and briskly walked down the small corridor and through the wooden door to the King's chambers with Eliana rushing to keep up with his pace due to her slightly shorter legs.

Eliana watched in amusement for a minute as Merlin teased Arthur into getting up from his cosy bed and locked eyes with an amused Gwen who gave her a secret smile in return of her silent laughter. She led Gwen over to a screen and helped her out of her nightdress and into a corseted blue dress, made of beautiful silk that must have cost a fortune and embroidered with pearls and silver thread that made Eliana almost nervous to touch it in case of damaging the fine material.

Gwen moved over to her mirror and Eliana grabbed the bone handled comb and began to brush out the knots in Gwen's thick, curly hair. She carefully tugged at a particularly bad knot and locked eyes with Gwen once again in the mirror as Arthur began shouting at Merlin and throwing goblets at the servant as Merlin dodged each one, a big grin on his face as opposed to the anger that adorned Arthur's.

Eliana asked Gwen how she liked to wear her hair and she replied, 'anything is fine, Eliana.' Eliana decided that she would do something fancy as it was her first day and she spent the next fifteen minutes tugging and pulling each strand into place until it was plaited in an intricate design along the base of her skull and then pulled around to look like a flower. She smiled at her handiwork and stepped back to allow Gwen to stand up.

'Thank you, Eliana. It is beautiful and yet it took less time than it takes my husband to get off his shirt.'

Eliana glanced over to Arthur's screen and laughed as she could just about see Merlin's body as he tugged Arthur's shirt over his head.

Eliana moved swiftly around the room, clearing away all the goblets and plates scattered across the table that had yet to be removed and replaced them with the breakfast which Merlin had helpfully brought up. As Gwen sat down and started eating, Eliana took all of the clothes and placed them in a basket to be washed later and then straightened up the bed so that the room was clear of clutter.

When Merlin had finished with Arthur some time later, he stood shocked at the state of the room and glanced over at Eliana who was sitting at the table, chatting with Gwen about a woman who had given birth to twins a couple of nights ago.

'It doesn't take everybody half the day to tidy a room, Merlin.' Eliana called over as Merlin still stood dumbfounded. Merlin glared at her but without any true malice before coming over to where she sat.

'If you don't mind, My Lady,' Merlin said, addressing Gwen. 'I need to show Eliana some of her chores.' Gwen nodded and turned back to Arthur who had begun a conversation about a tax rates meeting that was to happen later on.

Eliana got up and followed Merlin down the corridor, lugging the basket of washing with her, hoping that they would stop by the washroom on the route Merlin was taking her.

'Merlin, slow down!' Eliana called as Merlin once again strode ahead. Despite his mild anger at being shown up by Eliana, he mercifully slowed down to match her pace. 'Thank you.'

'So, how did you sleep?' Merlin asked, keeping up a light conversation as they walked in the direction of Gaius' chambers. She replied to his nonsensical questions with short answers and equally useless question until they stepped into the physician's quarters where she set down her heavy basket and collapsed into a seat beside Merlin, her body wasn't handling the exercise well after so long with so little activity.

'So, I am guessing we aren't here to discuss the weather, so why don't we hurry up so I can get back to my chores.' Eliana snapped, uncomfortable with the conversation that she knew they were about to have.

'Okay,' Merlin began. 'We want to know what happened after those children were killed.' Eliana took a deep breath and her eyes connected with Merlin's for a moment and any remaining anger over the morning dissipated as he saw the fear and guilt that had entered her eyes.

'It is hard for me to talk about for I am not proud of what happened and yet I cannot think how I would have acted differently. Not after those events. I left the citadel and stopped by my mother's home, taking all the food that she had and blankets and a bag. I left through the gates and into the surrounding forest as I made my way to the valley of the fallen kings which was a sacred place of magic for it is where a large group of high priestesses lived.

That night, I made a camp by a small stream and drifted into a fitful sleep as I was plagued by nightmares of the future. I saw so many different outcomes, some where the king lived, others where he died and others where Camelot fell all together.' Eliana looked up into Merlin's eyes. He gave a quick smile and a look of reassurance which gave her the strength to carry on with her story.

'I spent the next year with the Priestesses and I felt myself agreeing with their views on Camelot – that it was a plague on the strength of magic and it needed to be destroyed so I learnt how to bring about Camelot's destruction.' Eliana carried on, her voice becoming cold with detachment as though she didn't know the person that she spoke of.

'I had a teacher named Raslim and I learnt dark magic with her and other priestesses for a long year. Eventually, I was able to master even the power to turn day into night, hence the nickname. I killed all the women there, including Raslim when I had no more use of them. I was heartless and cold to any emotions. Then I headed back to Camelot' She kept her story short with as few details as she could.

Eliana looked over at Merlin whose face was a picture of shock and fear and Eliana looked away in shame, for Merlin's disgust was not something she could handle.

'Eliana.' Merlin demanded her attention. 'I do not blame you for your actions. I can't say I understand why you killed those women but I understand why you wanted to kill the people in Camelot. Yes, some were innocent but others were not and you had no one who could tell you otherwise.' Eliana looked up at him and saw that he was telling her the truth. She gave him a small smile and in return he squeezed her hand which lay on the table, sending small shivers along her spine.

'Merlin!' Arthur shouted, causing Eliana to jump in shock, forcing out her thoughts of Merlin and his soft skin touching her.

'You better go and see what he wants.' Gaius said, reminding Eliana that he had also been listening to her story. She looked over at him and saw that he held pity in his eyes. It was not an emotion that she wanted or needed but she would take it over fear or disgust any day.

Merlin stood and walked over to the door just when Arthur burst through, causing the door to narrowly miss Merlin's head as he drew closer.

'Merlin, we have had reports of a sorcerer that has killed Sir Ranulf and we are riding out to find him. Ready the horses.' Arthur said before turning on his heel and storming out the door he had come through.

'Well, he is in a good mood.' Eliana said sarcastically. Merlin and Gaius laughed.

'Sir Ranulf was a good friend of his. He will not be lenient with this sorcerer if he is caught.' Gaius said, silently asking Merlin whether he would protect the sorcerer.

'The man is a murderer. No matter his magic, I will not protect someone who uses their skills for such horror.' Merlin replied his eyes turning hard. Eliana felt a ripple of shame consume her as she thought of her actions all those years ago.

'I will come and help you with the horses.' Eliana said to Merlin who nodded his thanks and they left Gaius to his work and headed to the stables quickly.

It only took fifteen minutes to prepare the horses with the two of them for, Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Merlin. They allowed other servants to lead the horses out as Merlin took his own with Eliana following behind him. She stood silently as Merlin mounted the horse, checking for his supplies of water and a medical kit in case something went wrong. Eliana allowed herself to worry about the warlock for a minute, knowing that event though he was immortal; things could still severely harm him, especially as his magic was not fully developed.

She shook herself mentally once more; she was allowing herself to become attached and that was something that only caused pain and suffering in her long experience.

'Have you got everything?' She inquired. Merlin looked over to her and smiled sweetly, causing her rebellious heart to do a little happy dance in her chest. Her returned smile was strained as she tried to quell the feelings that were bouncing around at the sight of his face.

'Yes. All set to repair Arthur when he does something idiotic. Or Gwaine for that matter.' Eliana laughed in response, causing his smile to widen and her heart to once again, gain free will.

Merlin's head snapped up as Mordred came down the steps of the castle and spoke to Arthur, asking to be allowed to go on the trip with the other knights. Eliana examined the situation as Merlin tried to convince Arthur to not allow Mordred on the trip as a servant rushed to get him a horse. Eliana now knew for certain that there was something between Merlin and Mordred that she couldn't quite see but she vowed to find out for she saw both to be kind and loyal. They would do well together as allies for Camelot and railing against each other was not going to help anyone.

Eliana winked at Merlin and he smiled, laughing as he trotted up to Arthur who led the way out of the Citadel and off to the north border to find the wayward sorcerer.

Eliana headed back up the steps and stood next to Gwen who had come out to see her husband leave, watching the knights and Merlin leave. Gwen looked over at her and smiled, her eyes showing Eliana that Gwen thought she knew something that nobody else did. Eliana returned her gaze with a confused one of her own, questioning Gwen's smile.

Gwen merely turned away to see her husband disappear around the stone walls before walking gracefully back up the steps, leaving Eliana to ponder the situation and follow behind a minute later.

* * *

Merlin and the knights returned a few days later, a bit worn and tired from the days that they slept away but ultimately unharmed. Eliana let out a small sigh of relief as Merlin walked through the doors into Gaius' chambers where she had been assisting him in making potions as she had finished her chores a lot sooner than Merlin ever seemed to.

She sat down as Merlin described the events that had taken place with the sorcerer named Osgar who had been killed when he had used magic against Elyan and Gwaine. Eliana and Gaius listened in silence as Merlin recounted the strange interaction between the man and Arthur. It seemed as though he had only killed a knight to attract the attention of Arthur which although Merlin and Gaius found harsh, Eliana knew to be extremely practical and clever. He had given Arthur some kind of token with markings and said that it was his judgement from the Triple Goddess through the Disir. Eliana gasped as Merlin told this last part as she knew of the Disir and their judgements, having seen it first hand before.

Gaius went over to his extensive book collection and began searching for entries on the Disir and Merlin and Eliana left to attend to Arthur and Gwen, who needed to be served lunch before they had to go to some meeting with the council about taxes or something equally menial.

They spent the rest of the day sharing out chores so that Merlin was able to be done much faster as she cleaned and washed while Merlin was able to muck out the stables, walk Arthur's dogs and clean and repair his armour. When they had finally finished serving the Pendragons their dinner, they managed to get Arthur to talk to Gaius about the token that the sorcerer had given him, knowing that he could easily have killed Arthur but thought that the delivery of the token was far more important.

They all marched back to Gaius' chambers where he took the token from Arthur and studied it under a magnifying glass, inspecting the token's marking to determine the message that he had been sent. They all watched with bated breath as Gaius' face grew sombre, silently handing the token back to Arthur as if afraid to be in possession of it.

'I am sorry Arthur, but this is a runemark.' Gaius explained.

'A runemark?' Arthur inquired.

'It is a judgement of the gods against you. It is given by the Disir, the messengers of the triple Goddess of the Old Religion.'

'But my father wiped out the old religion.' Arthur stated; confused as to why this would worry him.

'He may have killed many of those who served it but the old religion cannot be killed. It lived long before your father and it will thrive long after you are gone.' Gaius explained, a hint of annoyance directed towards Arthur for his disrespect of the religion and its power.

Arthur nodded, lost in thought as he made his way out of the room, leaving Merlin, Gaius and Eliana alone once more.

'Do you think he will heed the warnings?' Eliana asked, not knowing him well enough to predict his actions.

'I believe so, he may need one last shove from Merlin but he has seen how the old religion can have power. He would not be wise to dismiss this.' Gaius said with Merlin nodding next to him.

'I will go now. I have to help him get ready for bed anyway. Are you coming Eliana?' Merlin asked.

'Yes, I need to go that way to help Gwen and go to bed so the company would be nice, even if it is yours.' Eliana teased, coaxing a smile out of a serious Merlin.

Eliana listened to Merlin's soft voice as she pulled pins out of Gwen's hair, trying to listen to the quiet conversation and luckily for her, so was Gwen so they didn't interrupt each other's hearing. Merlin was telling Arthur to follow his heart and that he knew he would make the right decision as Eliana pulled out the last pin and allowed the intricate plait to fall out, leaving Gwen's hair to cascade down her back.

Merlin emerged from around the screen that had been left up when Gwen had been getting changed and gave the pair a small nod, acknowledging Arthur's acceptance of the runemark and its meaning. Eliana and Gwen looked at each other in the mirror and gave worried smiles, knowing it was good to have accepted the message but now worried in a different way.

Eliana waited as the two got into bed and proceeded to put out the candles in the room save one which she then carried to find her way back to her room which, although had access from elsewhere, was easiest to get through from the dark hallway Gwen had taken her down. She set the candle down and pulled off her dress to replace it with the silk one that must have been Gwen's but gifted to her upon her arrival.

She settled down under the covers of the spacious bed, attempting to dispel the coldness that had seeped into the sheets with the cooling weather. She though back over the events of the past few days, laughing at the stark differences between this life and the one before her slumber. The most distinct difference was Merlin who was one of a kin, so different to anyone she had met before. Eliana fell asleep with thoughts of Merlin and his stormy, blue eyes swirling around in her head along with his melodic laughter which was not easy to conjure form the world weary warlock.

**So, I have now got into the story and will be basically changing the events of series 5 to fit with Eliana and maybe me events turn out a little but more like how I wanted them in the first place.**

**I won't be doing all the episodes so please message me if you have an episode that you really want and I will see if I can rummage up a plot line. xxxxxx**


End file.
